1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to to a color filter array, an image sensor including the color filter array, and a display device including the color filter array, and, more particularly, to a color filter array including inorganic color filters, an image sensor including the color filter array, and a display device including the color filter array.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color image sensor typically includes organic color filters to detect colors of light incident thereon. A color display device may use organic color filters to display images of various colors. Typically, organic color filters are manufactured by forming a black matrix on a glass substrate, forming color filter patterns of a plurality of colors such as red, green, and blue by sequentially using respective dyes or pigments, and planarizing the color filter patterns to level the height of the color filter patterns. The overall process of manufacturing the color filters may be quite complex because the patterning processes are performed sequentially for each color. Furthermore, since the thickness of the organic color filters may be large to guarantee a desired color quality, crosstalk is likely to appear due to light rays obliquely incident on the organic color filters.